This invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing substances, fragrances or the like onto sheets or paper or tissue or onto tissues or paper obtained from a roll.
Very often, it may be advantageous to impregnate a sheet of tissue or piece of paper with a fragrance or other substance. For example, a germicide or disinfectant may be sprayed onto a piece of paper used for cleaning purposes. A decongestant could also be sprayed onto a tissue and used by a person experiencing a cold, nasal congestion, etc. Also, it may be desirable to spray a mild perfume, fragrance or deodorant onto different types of tissues or paper.
The different substances may be conveniently sprayed onto sheets of paper or tissue or onto tissues or paper obtained from a roll by an aerosol container, pump bottle or the like. An apparatus may be used to hold the aerosol container or pump bottle and the tissues or paper. The apparatus must provide means for spraying the different substances uniformly across each sheet or piece of tissue or paper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispensing apparatus capable of holding tissues or paper and an aerosal container, pump bottle or the like which provides a means for spraying different substances such as fragrances, disinfectants, deodorants or the like uniformly across the tissues or paper.